Percy's sex adventures
by leo the best
Summary: in this story Annabeth has broken up with percy and Aphrodite has some fun and makes him have sex with everybody...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello everybody, this is a story about Percy Jackson and his sex adventures... this is rated M for a reason. There will be lots of lemons.**

**This is after the Heroes of Olympus (just to clear things up...)**

**This is my first story on Fanfiction so please be nice...**

**chapter 1: Drew **

**Aphrodite **

I was in my palace on Mount Olympus on my bed while mastubating, while I was in the process of doing that, I thought of a great idea. You see, a year after the Giant war, Annabeth Chase broke up with Percy Jackson, so my idea was have fun with him, I was going to make him have sex with lots of people, like threesomes and other stuff like that...

so I decided to visit him in a dream.

**Percy POV**

I was in my cabin, sleeping, when I had a dream,

_dream_

_I was in somebody's palace, probably on Olympus, and I quickly figured out in who's palace it was... it was Aphrodite's. Soon after figuring this out, Aphrodite came out of a room, wearing only a tight transparent laced bra and some transparent panties. It was pretty disturbing, I mean, having one of the hottest goddess on Olympus in fully transparent underwear. _

"_hello Perseus, you shall see soon that I've planned some intrusting things for you in the near future which I hope you'll enjoy a lot" said Aphrodite. "ok..." I said still in shock of the lack of clothes she was wearing, I was starting to get a boner and when she saw that, she smirked and left my dream._

_Dream ends._

When I woke up it was already morning and so I got dressed and got ready for breakfast. Breakfast was really good, as per usual, and I had my blue waffles. Later on I went to the usual activities. The day went on quickly and soon it was time for dinner. I had some random blue food and blue cherry coke, I found that it tasted a bit different than usual but I just shrugged it off.

After dinner I went back to my cabin. But I couldn't get to sleep because I started to get really really horny. A few minutes later I heard a knock at my cabin door so I got up and opened up. The person at the door was Drew Tanaka, she was wearing a coat and underneath it was only some black bra and thong, she was damn sexy, she jumped on me and said she wanted me and that she was really horny so I took her to my bed and we started making out. "oh Percy, give me more please" she said. So I took her bra of and started sucking and licking them. Then I moved my hand down towards he thong and put my hand inside it, I started rubbing and her shaved pussy. Then I put one finger in her. She was moaning in pleasure so I put a second finger in and went in and out of her as fast as possible. "PERCY... I'm gonna... CUM! ohhh that feels so good Perce" I told her to clean my fingers and she did. Then she started licking the top of my dick. She told me I was the biggest in camp. She started deep throating me until I came into her mouth, she swallowed every single drop of it. "Perce you taste soo good you know" she said. I didn't reply and moved on to her pussy. I started licking her for a bit while I played with her tits. Then she got on top of me and started riding me. She was shaking her ass on my cock. Then she turned around and did the revers cowgirl position. I was entering and exiting her body at full speed and then just as I was about to cum, I was going to take my penis outside of her so that she didn't get pregnant but she told me she was on birth control so I stayed inside her and came inside her and just as I did that, I felt her hole body tense as she came onto my cock. It felt so good. Then she turned around on me again with my penis still inside me and we both fell asleep.

The next morning we both went back to usual routine of the camp life.

**So this is the end of chapter 1, please tell me what you thought about it. Favorite, follow and review. Please tell me who you would like in this story.**

**Thank you.**


	2. Amphitrite

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm happy that most of you enjoyed the first chapter, and thank you for the reviews. Oh and there is something IMPPORTANT that you need to know in the A/N at the bottom :)**

**Anyway... disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO :( **

**chapter 2: Amphitrite**

I headed off to Atlantis to see my father and also because it had been a long since I had been to Atlantis. So I went there and when I got there, well, I couldn't seem to find my dad, so I went to have a little walk around. As I was walking around, I found some strip cluband I went inside to see what it was like. There were lots of men watching some hot girls getting naked and giving them lap dances. But the best thing I saw was Amphitrite, I wondered what she was doing there but all those thoughts were clouded by the fact that she was damn hot. She she was just wearing a tight mini skirt and some see through bra. It was a bit of a problem because my little friend started getting harder and bigger by the second until you could see a pretty big tent was forming. I went up to her and said " hello Amphitrite, do you know where my father is?". "no I don't know where you dad is" she said, then she at me up and down until she saw the tent in my trousers, she smirked at that and said "but I know where we can go if you like Perseus" she said. She took me to a back room in which there was a bed. She pushed me on the bed, unhooked her bra and took of her skirt, showing that she had nothing underneath it. She came on top of me and let me play with her C-cup breasts, I sucked them had bit her nipples, she was moaning so much out of pleasure so while I was sucking on her breast, I took one hand and slid down her body to her shaven pussy, I rubbed her clit and then entered two fingers at once, she was moaning even more now and when I entered a third finger in her pretty tight pussy she screamed and automatically came on my fingers. I cleaned my fingers and said, "you taste soo good Amphitrite!". She then undressed me and and got on top of me and we got in the 69 position. She sucked my cock so well and it felt so good, while she was doing that, I was licking her pussy, we were both going to climax and and when I let my blow out, she drank it all up and ii did the same when she let her juices out on to his face. Then she masturbated me so that I got hard again, when that happened, she spread her legs and let me get on top of her, I placed my dick in front of her vagina and started teasing her and finally I slammed my cock inside her. She screamed in pain at first but I just continued going and she said, "Oh Percy! You're so much bigger than you father! Ohhhhh please go faster faster! FUCK!" I went faster and faster, we continued like this for a bit until we changed position, she got on me and started riding my cock, she was jumping up and down so fast and I was wondering how it was possible that I hadn't let my blow go but then it hit me, she was keeping it in by magic to that it would only come out at the last second. We kept going like this for an hour and then she rode in reverse cowgirl and I was going in and out of her body really fast. Then she got on her hands and knees and I started penetrating her doggy style. "WHO'S MY LITTLE WHORE? TELL ME! WHO IS SHE" I said as I smacked her ass, she was a bit shocked by this but then she replied and said "I AM! I'M YOUR BITCH, OHHH it feels so good Perce, please smack my pretty little ass again NOW". So I did it again and again, she was moaning so much so I turned her around and stopped fucking her, turned her around, and kissed her, she let my tongue enter her mouth and we stayed like that for a while, I used my hands to massage her tits and she used one of hers to masturbate me. Then I took her of the bed and placed her on the wall and fucked her like that for a bit, ten placed her on the bed again and we fucked again all night long until she finally let me cum, it was the best feeling in the world, I had been kept from cuming all night long and now I finally did, and she did as well and we both screamed out in pleasure, after that, Amphitrite cleaned my long shaft with her tongue, lapping up her juices. We then continued the fucking until we were too tired to do it anymore. So we stopped and I slept with head on her beautiful round boobs.

In the morning, we both woke up and she said, " oh Percy, that was so good, I owe you for making me have such good sex with me, it has been such a long time since I did it with Poseidon.". "ok my wish is that on a monthly basis we have sex and I may invite one or two other people so that we can have a threesome or foursome. Does that sound good to you babe?" I said. "oh yes Percy, that is such a great idea! I've never had a threesome or a foursome and that must be the best thing ever!" she said with a lot of enthusiasm.

Later on that morning, after she gave me one last BJ I told her I had to leave to try and have some sex with somebody else but that I would be back very soon and that she needn't worry.

**So this is the end of the chapter, I hope you all liked it and i'll be back soon for more ;D give me some more reviews also tell me who you would like to see in the story :) thank you **

**P.S: this is IMPORTANT: I won't update until September because I'm leaving on holiday but I promise I will continue this story later on :) I hope that by putting this not too many people will ask me to update ;).**

**thank you.**


End file.
